Loving You
by kim kyuna
Summary: Repost from Oct 2012. kyumin/BL.
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Kyuna, present**

**FF/KYUMIN/YAOI/ONESHOOT**

**LOVING YOU**

**.**

**.**

Cast:

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun, jadilah kekasihku"

Kyuhyun menatap namja yang ada di depannya dengan ekspresi datar, namja cantik yang ada di depannya terlihat gemetar sekaligus lega karena kata-kata yang sangat membuat harinya sesak sudah dapat diungkapkannya langsung.

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir sebentar "Baiklah" katanya.

Sungmin yang menunduk malu perlahan menatap Kyuhyun. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Kyuhyun menerima cintanya tapi apakah Kyuhyun juga mencintainya?

.

.

**Loving you..**

.

.

*Lee Sungmin pov*

Sudah lebih dari dua bulan aku menjalani hubunganku dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Dia adalah seorang murid yang terkenal di sekolahku. Dia anak yang jenius untuk seukuran kami, tampan dan menjadi pujaan banyak wanita. Sudah banyak wanita yang menyatakan cinta padanya namun dia selalu menolak dan akulah orang pertama yang dia terima. Aku berharap akan terus begini meskipun rasanya Kyuhyun tidak mencintaiku. Dan sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku

"Kyunie, ini minumanmu"

Dia mengambil lalu meminumnya dan kembali berlatih basket. Aku tersenyum lebar ke arahnya dan sudah terbiasa bagiku kalau dia tidak membalasnya atau kuanggap tatapannya yang dalam ke arahku adalah balasan senyuman dari senyumanku.

Aku menyukai Kyuhyun sejak pertama aku melihatnya dan sejak itu juga dia selalu menjadi alasan aku untuk datang ke sekolah. sejak itu juga aku selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Melihat dia tersenyum dan tertawa bersama teman-temannya membuatku semakin menyukainya. Dia tampak sangat sempurna di mataku. Semua yang dia lakukan tidak pernah sekalipun mengurangi rasa cintaku padanya. Entah apa yang telah dibuatnya padaku hingga aku mencintainya sampai sebesar ini.

Kyunie punya banyak teman karena dia anak yang jenius jadi dia selalu dimintai tolong oleh beberapa orang seperti menjadi ketua klub matematika dan sains. Dia sangat hebat. Jauh sekali denganku. Aku hanya murid biasa yang jauh dari kata terkenal. Aku hanya mempunyai beberapa teman dan ratusan anti di sekolah ini. yeah, anti. Mereka membenciku karena beberapa alasan. Yang pertama karena aku adalah kekasih Kyuhyun yang kedua karena aku seorang namja. Buatku tidak masalah selama Kyuhyun masih di sisiku. Tapi terkadang sempat terpikir olehku mengapa Khyuhyun memilihku? Apa yang membuatnya lebih memilihku dibanding gadis-gadis itu?

"Kau masih ingin di sini?"

Suara bass Kyuhyun menyadarkan aku. kulihat dia sudah rapi dengan tasnya dan beranjak pulang. Aku menggeleng pelan "Kau sudah selesai? Kalau begitu kajja kita pulang" kataku riang. Dia hanya terus berjalan di depanku.

Aku senang berjalan di belakangnya meskipun seharusnya sepasang kekasih bukan seperti ini kan? Aku suka berjalan sambil menangkap bayangan Kyunie dan seperti biasa orang-orang akan berbisik-bisik saat kami lewat di depan mereka.

"Lee Sungmin lebih mirip pelayan dibanding kekasih. Lihat saja, mana mungkin Kyuhyun Oppa mencintainya? dia hanya namja bodoh yang sering mendapat nilai D"

Aku kuat. Itu belum seberapa dibanding semua yang telah aku dapat. Aku hanya menutup telingaku rapat-rapat agar tidak bisa mendengar mereka. "Kyuhyun mana mungkin mencintai namja, dia straight, dia hanya kasihan pada Sungmin jelek itu yang terus mengejarnya"

"Aku bertaruh beberapa hari lagi Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya"

Aku tak berharap Kyuhyun membalas semua hinaan mereka padaku karena memang faktanya dia tidak pernah marah atau senang mereka memperlakukannya seperti itu. dia selalu diam saja tapi aku yakin dia mendengarnya. Aku kuat. Aku tahu semuanya butuh perjuangan. Aku bisa. Aku tahu aku bisa menghadapi ini. aku anggap semuanya sebagai konsekuensi yang harus aku tanggung.

"Aku duluan"

Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas lalu masuk ke dalam bisnya. "Hati-hati Kyunie, sampai jumpa besok" jawabku riang. Terlambat. Dia sudah masuk ke dalam.

Aku menarik nafas berat lalu tersenyum lagi. lagi-lagi aku pulang sendirian. Selama ini dia selalu pulang lebih dulu dan meninggalkan aku di halte. Terlalu bodoh bagiku jika aku terlalu mempermasalahkan itu. tentu saja Kyuhyun lelah sekali karena seharian di sekolah. belum lagi berlatih basket dan menjadi ketua klub matematika. Jika aku menjadi dirinya aku pasti sudah tidak sanggup. Aku sangat bangga padanya. Sampai kapanpun.

.

.

**Loving you..**

**.**

**.**

"Kyunie, kau sedang apa? sudah makan?" sapaku di telpon. Ada suara bass di ujung sana yang sangat merdu menjawab.

"_Sudah, aku harus membantu Seongsangnim membuat soal olimpiade"_

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu selamat berjuang. Kau pasti bisa Kyunie"

"_Ne"_

KLIK. Aku menutup sambungan telpon. Pasti sangat sibuk sekali. yang paling penting dia tidak lupa untuk menjaga kesehatannya. Aku selalu berdoa agar dia selalu diberikan kemudahan dimanapun dia berada dan apapun masalah yang sedang dia alami. Dia tidak pernah bercerita apapun padaku. aku khawatir kalau sebenarnya dia ada masalah tapi hanya memendamnya sendirian.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Rasanya pegal seharian di sekolah menemani Kyunie kemana-mana, tapi aku senang karena aku mencintainya.

Doaku sebelum tidur selalu sama tiap malam. Aku berharap Tuhan selalu melindungi Kyunie dimanapun dia berada, aku ingin Tuhan selau memberikannya kesehatan. Aku ingin Tuhan selalu mengabulkan semua yang Kyunie mau. Aku yakin Tuhan mendengar doaku, ah kalau dipikir-pikir semua doaku untuk Kyunie. Aku tidak butuh apapun selama Kyunie baik-baik saja. Itu saja sudah cukup. bisa mempunyai status sebagai kekasihnya saja aku sudah senang. Aku tahu Tuhan mendengarkan semua doaku. Dia akan mengabulkannya untuk Kyunie.

.

.

**Loving you..**

.

.

"Lee Sungmin, lagi-lagi kau mendapat nilai D. Aisshh, mengapa kau tidak pernah berubah?"

Aku menunduk dalam-dalam. Kali ini Seongsangnim pasti marah dan langsung memanggil Eomma dan Appa ke sekolah. aku sudah pasrah akan hal ini.

"Kau kan dekat dengan Kyuhyun, mengapa tidak memintanya mengajarimu?"

Aku tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan tenang di kursinya sambil membaca sebuah buku filsafat. Itu kesukaannya. Buku filsafat. Membaca judulnya saja aku sudah mengantuk apalagi membaca isinya. Kyunie betah sekali.

Semua orang yang ada di kelas tertawa "Lee Sungmin hanya pelayan Cho Kyuhyun, mana mungkin Kyuhyun mau mengajarinya"

DEG

Aku payah jika aku menangis. Maka aku coba untuk tertawa saja, menertawai diriku sendiri mungkin. Aku tahu Kyunie tidak mungkin mendengarkan mereka. Dia hanya akan diam seperti biasa. Aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa menunduk.

"Kembali ke tempatmu, nanti akan kupanggil orang tuamu kesini"

"Keundaeyeo Seongsangnim.."

"Lee Sungmin, kau harus belajar dari sekarang jika mau lulus"

"Baik Seongsangnim, Kamsahamnida"

Aku berjalan kembali ke tempat dudukku. Kulihat Kyuhyun tetap tidak bergeming. Dia masih tekun membaca bukunya tanpa memperhatikan Seongsangnim atau yang lainnya

"Cho Kyuhyun selamat, lagi-lagi nilai sempurna. Kau memang hebat dan selalu bisa menjadi kebanggaan kami"

Aku tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Kyunie bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu mengambil hasil ujiannya. Dia langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya tanpa bicara dengan Seongsangnim dan dengan cepat memasukkan kertas hasil ujiannya ke dalam tas. Aku bangga padanya. Cintaku makin bertambah.

.

.

**Loving you..**

.

.

"Kyunie, ini makan siangmu" kataku sambil menyodorkan sekotak bekal di dekatnya. Dia menatapku sambil menutup bukunya

"Kau memasak lagi? sudah kubilang.."

"Kau tidak suka masakanku? Apa tidak enak?" aku meotong kata-kata Kyunie dengan panik. Di lidahku masakan yang kubuat tidak begitu buruk.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja" katanya pelan sambil mengambil bekal yang kubuat dan menaruhnya ke dalam tas.

"Hari ini kau berlatih basket lagi?" tanyaku sambil duduk di sebelahnya. Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, tapi aku akan pergi bertemu teman lamaku" jawabnya lagi sambil kembali membuka buku. Aku suka melihatnya saat dia membaca buku dan menyelami artinya. Dia terlihat sangat sempurna apapun yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Jjinja? Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanyaku takut-takut. Dia kembali menutup bukunya

"Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk girang "Tentu saja, aku ingin bersamamu Kyunie"

"Terserah kau saja"

Dia tidak bicara lagi, aku mengangguk senang. pasti sangat menyenangkan pergi bersama Kyunie. Dia tampak sedang serius sekali membaca, aku tidak ingin mengganggunya lebih baik aku pergi ke tempatku saja.

"Minnie-ya, apa kau tidak sakit diperlakukan seperti itu terus oleh Kyuhyun?" tanya Wookie kepadaku. Dia adalah satu-satunya temanku yang baik, dia menyayangiku.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak mengerti. Aku paham maksudnya. Sangat mengerti. Bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang kau cintai hampir tak pernah bicara padamu. Bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang kau cintai tidak pernah mennggenggam tanganmu, membalas senyumanmu, menjagamu, membelamu di depan orang lain.

"Kau yakin Kyuhyun mencintaimu? maksudku, aku tak ingin kau terluka. Bukalah matamu dan berpikir jutaan hal yang telah kau lakukan untuk Kyuhyun tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun melirik semua yang kau lakukan. dia hanya diam."

DEG. seribu persen kau benar Wookie. Namun seiring aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar tetap yang bisa aku lihat hanya dia. hanya Kyuhyun. Bodohnya aku.

"Aku yakin. Aku percaya padanya" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Wookie membalasnya kali ini dia mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut

"Kau memang hebat Lee Sungmin. aku bangga padamu. Kau harus kuat! Hwaiting!"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Kalau boleh memilih aku ingin sekali menghindari percakapan ini. hatiku yang selalu mengelak, hatiku yang selalu menolak kenyataan yang sebenarnya sudah aku rasakan sejak dulu.

.

.

**Loving you..**

.

.

Aku sedang berjalan di lorong kelas sewaktu aku melihat Kyunie sedang bermain basket di ruang olahraga indoor bersama temannya, dia bilang hari ini tidak akan main basket. Kyunie suka membolos saat mata pelajaran berlangsung. Biasanya dia akan tidur di perpustakaan. Itu menyiksaku karena aku tidak bisa ikut bersamanya. Seongsangnim tidak mungkin mengizinkan aku untuk ikut ke sana karena aku bukan Kyunie yang mendapat banyak privillage sebagai murid terbaik di sekolah ini. dan hari ini dia main basket. Sedikit aku memperhatikannya, dia tampak sangat sempurna saat memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Aku suka saat itu. dia tampak senang dan bangga pada dirinya.

Mataku terhenti saat menangkap seorang teman Kyunie yang sedang makan, itu bekalku. Aku yang membuatnya. Kyunie memberikannya pada orang lain. mungkin kyunie sedang tidak nafsu makan. Dia memang tidak terbiasa makan siang kalau aku tidak memaksanya. Hatiku berkecamuk segala pikiran positif dan negatif, aku berusaha tidak memikirkan itu. aku berusaha berpikiran lurus meskipun sebelah hatiku sudah berdenyut sakit melihatnya.

Lebih baik aku menunggu Kyunie selesai bermain di taman sekolah. aku suka duduk di sini. Dulu sebelum kami sekelas aku suka memperhatikan Kyunie yang sedang membaca buku dari sini. Pikiranku terus berpusat pada bekal yang kubuat jam empat pagi tadi. Tidak lama kemudian aku melihat Kyunie keluar dari ruangan olahraga dan berjalan ke arah taman. Aku sudah siap tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Kyunie.." panggilku riang. Dia menoleh dengan sedikit kaget. "Apa kita jadi pergi?"

"Kukira kau sudah pulang"

"Aku menunggumu"

Dia tidak menjawab lagi dan langsung berjalan mendahuluiku seperti biasa. Kami berjalan sampai di halte lalu naik sebuah bus. Aku tidak pernah naik bus ini sebelumnya. Bus ini biasa dinaiki Kyunie sewaktu dia pulang dari sekolah. Kami duduk bersebelahan tanpa bicara.

"Kyunie, apa tempatnya jauh?" tanyaku. Kyunie menatapku.

"Tidak juga"

Beberapa menit kemudian kami turun di sebuah halte dan Kyuhyun terus berjalan hingga masuk ke sebuah kafe yang aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana dan apa namanya. Aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun berjalan di depanku.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Aku terkejut bukan main saat melihat seorang yeoja yang menyambut Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat dan Kyuhyun membalasnya. Dia juga tersenyum kepadaku.

"Ah, kau membawa teman Oppa? Kenalkan aku SeoHyun, aku adalah kekasih Kyuhyun Oppa"

DEG

Benarkah?

"SeoHyun-ah kau ini berlebihan" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menatapku. Dia lalu mengajak Kyunie duduk. Aku mengikuti dan ternyata bukan hanya ada SeoHyun saja tapi ada beberapa orang lain yang ada di sana. Aku tidak pernah mengenal mereka. Ah, sepertinya aku salah meminta diajak Kyunie kesini. perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah datang?"

Mereka berempat, hanya SeoHyun saja yeoja diantara mereka. Aku duduk di depan Kyunie dan di sebelah SeoHyun. Kyunie tersenyum ke arah teman-temannya. Sepertinya mereka teman dekat

"Ah, siapa namja manis ini? namjachingu?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka dengan nada meledek. Kyunie hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa menjawab.

"Annyeong, Lee Sungmin-imnida. Aku.."

"Bagaimana dengan rencana kalian?" Potong Kyunie. Aku menatapnya sekilas namun dia tidak membalas menatapku. Aku menunduk.

Selama satu jam mereka membahas tentang perlombaan Klub antar sekolah. Kyunie banyak tertawa dan bercanda dengan mereka. Mengapa Kyunie tidak eprnah bicara atau tertawa selepas itu jika bersamaku? Mengapa dia hanya diam saja?

Aku tidak mengerti semua itu ditambah pikiranku penuh dengan prasangka aneh. Entah mengapa hari ini aku sedih sekali, dimulai dari nilaiku yang terus saja mendapat D lalu Wookie yang memperingatiku tentang perasaan yang lebih mirip cinta sendiri, Kyunie yang tidak makan bekalku dan bermain basket, yang terakhir dia tidak memperkenalkanku pada teman-temannya bahkan dia membiarkan saja SeoHyun yang sejak tadi menatapnya. Hatiku seperti dipukul oleh apa entah. Rasanya sakit tapi bodoh aku menikmatinya. Apa mencintai Kyunie harus seberat ini?

.

.

**Loving you..**

.

.

Pertemuan singkat itu selesai. Sebenarnya sangat lama bagiku. Aku ingin segera sampai di rumah, moodku hancur sekali tapi sayangnya tidak bisa melampiaskan pada siapapun dan apapun. Aku terus berjalan dengan pikiran-pikiran yang terus berputar di otakku hingga aku tidak sadar kalau aku tertinggal jauh dari Kyunie. Aku berenti untuk duduk, air mataku menetes satu persatu. Terlalu cengeng sekali untuk seukuran namja. Biarlah, sekali-sekali aku ingin menuruti hatiku yang sudah ingin menangis sejak dulu namun aku bertahan dengan harapan yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu akan menjadi nyata atau tidak. hatiku sesak sekali. ini lebih menyakitkan daripada aku di hina sekeji apapun oleh para anti di sekolah karena ini Kyunie sendiri yang melakukannya kepadaku.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Aku mendongak. Suara bass itu, Kyunie datang. Dia tampak sangat terengah-engah mungkin karena berputar-putar mencariku yang hilang. Aku segera menghapus air mataku. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku menangis. "sepertinya aku tertinggal jauh, mianhae kakiku lambat sekali"

Aku berdiri lalu berjalan mendahului Kyunie yang lalu menarik tanganku "Kau menangis karena aku?" tanyanya pelan. Aku tersenyum menggeleng

"Aku kelilipan Kyunie, kau tahu kan aku sangat ceroboh" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau marah karena sikap mereka?"

Aku menatapnya kali ini aku beranikan diriku untuk menatapnya "Untuk apa Kyunie? Sekalipun iya kau juga tidak akan melakukan apapun."

"Lee Sungmin.."

"Aku tahu Kyunie, aku Lee Sungmin, aku bodoh dan sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan semua orang yang mencintaimu dan tergila-gila padamu. Tapi aku yakin pada cintaku untukmu dan entah kau merasakannya atau tidak. aku tahu sangat berat untukmu menghadapi aku tapi kau selalu sabar menghadapiku. Itu saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Aku tidak marah, untuk apa? aku merasa tidak punya hak untuk marah pada siapapun yang mendekatimu karena kau sendiri tidak menolak mereka. Aku tidak ingin mempermalukanmu Kyunie, karena berjalan denganmu saja sering kuanggap aku telah mempermalukanmu."

Kyunie memejamkan matanya "Sudah malam, kau harus pulang"

"Kyunie, apa kau mencintaiku? Apa kau menerima perasaanku karena kau juga merasakannya?"

"Kau terlalu lelah hari ini"

"Katakan saja jika memang tidak. aku memang lelah Kyunie. Aku lelah dengan perasaanku"

Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar juga dari mulutku seiring air mataku menetes lagi. Kyunie terdiam tidak menjawab.

"Aku lelah Kyunie, bisakah kita berhenti saja? Maksudku, aku yang ingin berhenti karena selama ini aku merasa hanya aku yang berlari sendirian. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu menyukaiku. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan cinta padamu tapi sepertinya kau tidak mendengar atau kau yang tidak ingin mendengarnya. Aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang kau jadikan status untuk menjadi batasan antara kau dan fans mu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku takut nantinya aku tidak bisa melepasmu"

Kyunie menarik nafas pelan "Sudah bicaranya Lee Sungmin? kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang"

Kyunie menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat bahkan dia tidak melepaskannya sampai kami berada di halte.

"Kyunie.." panggilku pelan

Kyunie menoleh menatapku "Sudah Ming, jangan bicara lagi."

"Aku benar-benar serius, aku ingin berhenti"

*Lee Sungmin pov end*

_Loving you is hurt sometimes_

_Im standing here you just don't buy_

_Im always here you just don't feel or you just don't wanna feel_

_Don't wanna be heard that way, it dosen't mean i giving up_

_I wanna give you more and more _

.

.

**Loving you..**

.

.

*Cho Kyuhyun pov*

"Cho Kyuhyun, jadilah kekasihku"

Lee Sungmin? bagaimana bisa? Bahkan kadang aku sangat frustasi dengan semua yeoja yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku tapi kali ini Lee Sungmin. seorang namja manis yang bahkan kau bisa mengira dia adalah yeoja karena kecantikannya.

Aku harus apa? apa harus kukatakan saja kalau sebenarnya sejak awal aku juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya?

"Baiklah" jawabku pelan. Sial. Mengapa suaraku tercekat. Mengapa hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan dari banyak hal yang menumpuk di hatiku.

.

.

**Loving you..**

.

.

Hubungan kami sudah berjalan dua bulan ini. dia tampak bahagia dari luar meskipun dari dalam tidak. Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaan secara langsung dan juga sangat buruk dalam hal memberi perhatian. Aku tersiksa dengan kelemahanku ini dan semoga saja Sungmin bisa mengertiku. Lee Sungmin memang bukan anak yang terkenal di sekolah dan dia menjadi terkenal karena menjadi kekasihku. Aku kasihan padanya, semakin hari semakin banyak orang yang sering menghujatnya. Aku yang memilihnya, bukan dia. mengapa mereka begitu dan kalau aku membalas perilaku mereka yang ada mereka akan semakin membenci Sungmin bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini.

Sungmin selalu datang saat aku bermain basket, dia selalu tersenyum memperhatikan aku main basket apalagi saat aku berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Aku bahagia melihat senyumnya. Itu yang selalu membuatku semangat setiap hari. dia sangat mencintaiku. Begitupun aku yang sangat mencintainya.

Ingin rasanya aku menampar semua orang yang menghina Sungmin-ku, ingin rasanya aku berteriak di depan mereka kalau aku memilihnya karena memang aku mencintainya, aku mencintai Sungmin bahkan melebihi yang dia tahu hanya saja aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya. Lidahku selalu saja kelu. Aku tahu dia menangis di dalam hati. Kau selalu begitu Ming, kau selalu membuatku malu dengan diriku sendiri bahkan kau masih bisa tersenyum kuat di depanku. Aku tahu kau tersiksa sekali, maafkan aku Ming. Maafkan aku, kumohon tunggu aku sebentar lagi.

Bis menuju ke rumah sangat jarang lewat di dekat sekolahku mungkin karena rutenya jauh dan kalaupun lewat itulah bagian yang paling menyebalkan, aku harus lebih dulu naik dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di halte. Sangat menyedihkan bukan aku ini? bahkan aku tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang ke rumah karena jadwalku padat. Semoga Sungmin mau mengertiku. Lagi-lagi. aku bodoh sekali.

.

.

**Loving you..**

.

.

"_Kyunie, kau sedang apa? sudah makan?"_

Lelahku menghadapi tugas-tugas hilang begitu saja saat suaranya yang lembut di telingaku. Dia selalu begitu akan selalu begitu bukan?

"Sudah, aku harus membantu Seongsangnim membuat soal olimpiade" jawabku pelan. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan dari semua kegilaanku mendengar suaranya.

"_Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu selamat berjuang. Kau pasti bisa Kyunie"_

"Ne"

Dia menutup sambungan. Mengapa Lee Sungmin? aku masih ingin mendengar suaramu. Aku masih ingin mendengar kau bercerita tentang apapun dan memanggil namaku. Aku ingin mendengarnya. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu

"Saranghae Ming" kataku pelan sebelum menaruh ponselku.

Aku menatap ke lembaran soal-soal seandainya aku namja yang bisa mencintai Sungmin sepuasku tanpa berfikir orang lain akan menyakitinya. Aku ingin seperti murid normal lain, aku tidak ingin terkenal atau apa bahkan aku ingin tidak dikenal siapapun kalau itu bisa membuatku bersama Sungmin selama dan sepuas apapun yang aku mau.

.

.

**Loving you..**

_._

_._

"Lee Sungmin, lagi-lagi kau mendapat nilai D. Aisshh, mengapa kau tidak pernah berubah?"

"Kau kan dekat dengan Kyuhyun, mengapa tidak memintanya mengajarimu?"

Aku hanya bisa menyimpan amarahku dalam hati, kurang ajar sekali guru itu, senaknya saja menghina Sungmin di depan semua orang. Kulihat Sungmin hanya mampu menunduk dan malu. Aku sangat kasihan padanya. Apalagi semua orang di kelas mulai menertawainya.

"Lee Sungmin hanya pelayan Cho Kyuhyun, mana mungkin Kyuhyun mau mengajarinya"

Aku memejamkan mataku. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali. kumohon Lee Sungmin bersabarlah. Kumohon demi aku bersabarlah.

"Kembali ke tempatmu, nanti akan kupanggil orang tuamu kesini"

"Keundaeyeo Seongsangnim.."

"Lee Sungmin, kau harus belajar dari sekarang jika mau lulus"

"Baik Seongsangnim, Kamsahamnida"

Aku tahu dia memperhatikan aku. semoga dia tidak melihat perubahan wajahku yang sedang marah ini. dia akan berfikir yang tidak-tidak nantinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun selamat, lagi-lagi nilai sempurna. Kau memang hebat dan selalu bisa menjadi kebanggaan kami"

Sampai kapanpun aku akan membenci guruku yang satu ini. lalu memangnya kenapa kalau aku pintar dan Lee Sungmin tidak? apa itu merugikan sekolah ini? Sungmin dan aku sama-sama membayar dan seharusnya juga mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Aku menatap guru itu dengan tajam dan seketika senyumnya hilang. Mungkin aku tampak terlalu mengerikan. Aku tidak perduli.

.

.

**Loving you..**

.

.

Saatnya makan siang. Aku bukan tipe namja yang cepat lapar atau sejenisnya. Dengan membaca buku saja sudah cukup bagiku dan benar saja, Sungmin-ku datang membawakan masakan lagi. dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar. Aku bahagia melihat dia yang sangat kuat dengan segala cobaannya. Aku bangga padanya, sangat bangga.

"Kyunie, ini makan siangmu" katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal ke arahku. Kasihan sekali dia harus bangun jam empat pagi setiap hari hanya untuk membuatkan bekalku. Dia sangat tahu apa yang aku suka dan apa yang aku tidak suka. Sangat tahu.

"Kau memasak lagi? sudah kubilang.."

"Kau tidak suka masakanku? Apa tidak enak?"

Bukan Ming, bukan itu. tentu saja masakanmu yang terbaik untukku, aku sangat menyukai apapun yang kau bawakan untukku, hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena terlalu memikirkan aku, hanya saja tolong perhatikan dirimu sedikit. Aku baik-baik saja Ming, justru aku yang terlalu takut kehilanganmu jika kau seperti ini terus.

"Sudahlah, lupakan.."

Aku memasukkan bekal buatannya yang berharga ke dalam tas dan akan kumakan nanti di saat kau bolos pelajaran untuk tidur siang. Aku tidak suka terlalu lama berada di dalam kelas dan menjadi perhatian semua orang saat aku mulai mengerjakan soal atau semacamnya. Sepertinya semua guru digaji bukan untuk menyuruhku mengerjakan tugas mereka bukan? Mereka sangat konyol sekali menurutku.

"Hari ini kau berlatih basket lagi?"

"Tidak, aku akan pergi bertemu teman lamaku"

"Jjinja? Apa aku boleh ikut?"

Pikiranku mendadak tidak enak. Bagaimana ini? bukannya aku tidak ingin mengajaknya tapi..

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu, aku ingin bersama Kyunie"

Percayalah Ming, aku juga ingin selalu bersamamu sepanjang waktu, hanya saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Hanya saja ada begitu banyak rintangan, terlebih aku tidak bisa mengatakan cintaku padamu. Hanya berharap kau akan setia menungguku sampai saatnya tiba.

.

.

**Loving you..**

.

.

Aku berlatih basket untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang masuk ke otakku, aku tidak ingin membahasnya, aku ingin melupakannya. Aku sudah bilang tidak akan bermain basket hari ini tapi aku melakukannya, pasti Sungmin sangat sedih. Ya Tuhan mengapa hubunganku dengannya tidak bisa semulus orang lain. mengapa aku seperti ini? aku hanya menyiksa Sungmin setiap hari.

"Kau kenapa Donghae-ah?" tanyaku pada salah satu anggota tim basketku

"Kepalaku sangat pusing sekali"

"Kau sakit?"

Aku berhenti memainkan bola basketku lalu menghampirinya. Dia tampak pucat sekali. "Kau sudah makan Donghae-ah?"

Dia menggeleng pelan. Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Pantas saja kau sakit"

"Kau tahu kan, aku harus mengantar koran di pagi hari dan belum sempat sarapan"

Dengan berat hati aku mengeluarkan bekal makananku. Maafkan aku Min, aku tidak tega melihat temanku seperti ini. Donghae tampak sangat senang dan makan dengan lahap. Aku kembali melanjutkan permainanku. Mungkin aku akan terus bermain saja sampai pelajaran usai.

.

.

**Loving you..**

.

.

Aku melihat Sungmin sedang duduk sendirian di taman. Sejak dulu dia senang sekali duduk di sana sambil memperhatikan aku yang sedang bersama teman Klubku. Sayang sekali dia selalu gagal untuk masuk ke dalam Klub Matematika dan Sains, padahal aku ingin sekali dia ada di sana, pasti sangat menyenangkan bukan? Aku bahagia saat melihatnya tersenyum, itu saja sudah membuatku kenyang dan tidak perlu makan. Aku merasa orang yang menghina Sungmin sepanjang hari hanyalah orang-orang bodoh, apa mereka tidak bisa melihat? Sungmin adalah orang yang bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada orang lain meskipun dia sendiri tidak bahagia, semua terpancar di wajahnya.

Sebenarnya aku berharap dia sudah pulang dan tidak menungguku untuk ikut pergi bersama. Aku tidak begitu suka dengan teman-temanku yang ini. mereka sering sekali berperilaku yang tida sopan pada orang lain, sejak dulu. Aku tidak ingin Sungmin ikut lalu mereka terus mengolok-olok Sungmin.

Di bis aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman meskipun aku senang bisa duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Sungmin selalu berjalan di belakangku, aku benci hal itu karena aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Rasanya aku ingin menarik lengannya yang pendek dan berjalan beriringan bersamaku.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

SeoHyun datang menyambutku dengan pelukannya. demi Tuhan Lee Sungmin jangan berpikiran apapun, dia hanya temanku yang konyol.

"Ah, kau membawa teman Oppa? Kenalkan aku SeoHyun, aku kekasih Kyuhyun Oppa"

Bunuh saja aku SeoHyun. Kau bukan kekasihku dan aku datang ke sini bersama Sungmin, dia kekasihku. Kau membuat semuanya menjadi rumit. Aku tahu sungmin pasti kaget namun lagi-lagi dia selalu mencoba untuk tersenyum. Ming, betapa banyak sakit yang kau pikul sendiri karena aku

"SeoHyun-ah, kau ini berlebihan" ucapku datar dan semoga itu emnajwab pertanyaan dibenakmu Min.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah datang"

Mereka, SeoHyun, Zhoumi, Changmin dan Nickhun adalah teman dari Klub sekolah lain yang ingin mengadalkan acara perlombaan antar Klub. Mereka memintaku untuk mengkoordinasi bagian di sekolahku.

"Siapa namja manis ini? namjachingu?" tanya Zhoumi setengah meledek.

Aku malas menanggapi mereka. Lalu apa kalau Sungmin memang kekasihku? Lalu kenapa?

"Annyeong, Lee Sungmin-imnida. Aku.."

"Bagaimana dengan rencana kalian?" potongku. Aku tidak ingin mereka lebih lanjut bicara dengan Sungmin. Sungmin tidak mengenal mereka, mereka sangat suka mengolok-olok orang lain apalagi dengan tipikal seperti Sungmin, aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi.

Selama aku membahas tentang rencana perlombaan Sungmin hanya diam dan sesekali bermain dengan ponselnya. Aku sangat kasihan padanya, inilah yang aku takutkan saat dia minta untuk ikut, aku sendiri tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Dia pasti sangat sedih. Maafkan aku Ming.

.

.

**Loving you..**

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku iingin meminta maaf pada Sungmin karena telah mengajaknya ikut dan itu hanya menyakiti hatinya. Aku tahu dia pasti sangat sedih sekarang. Aku harus bagaimana memulainya? Aku sendiri tidak tahu harus apa. aku bodoh sekali.

Ketika aku sadar, kulihat Sungmin sudah tidak ada di belakangku. Ya Tuhan dia menghilang, bagaimana ini? dia tidak tahu tempat ini dan tidak tahu jalan pulang. Aku berlari mencari Sungmin. aku sangat khawatir, sampai beberapa menit kemudian aku melihatnya sedang berdiri sendirian sambil menangis. Saat itu juga aku merasa aku adalah namja yang paling bodoh sedunia.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"tanyaku sambil terengah-engah, untunglah diabisa kutemukan, meskipun rasanya sangat sakit melihat dia menangis

"sepertinya aku tertinggal jauh, mianhae kakiku lambat sekali"

Tidak Min, bukan itu. aku tidak pernah mengeluhkan kakimu, aku yang terlalu memikirkan diriku sendiri. Dia lalu berdiri mencoba berjalan mendahuluiku. Sudah cukup sudah, aku akan mengatakannya.

"Kau menangis karena aku?" tanyaku pelan. Dan kau masih berbohong dengan senyuman itu.

"Aku kelilipan Kyunie, kau tahu kan aku sangat ceroboh" ucapnya sambil terus berpura-pura tersenyum.

"Kau marah karena sikap mereka?"

Dia menatapku, aku tahu air mata itu karena aku kan?

"Untuk apa Kyunie? Sekalipun iya kau juga tidak akan melakukan apapun."

DEG. Benar Lee Sungmin, kau benar. Aku hanyalah namja bodoh, maafkan aku. caci maki saja aku Min, sepuasmu.

"Lee Sungmin.." aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu. kumohon percayalah itu.

"Aku tahu Kyunie, aku Lee Sungmin, aku bodoh dan sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan semua orang yang mencintaimu dan tergila-gila padamu. Tapi aku yakin pada cintaku untukmu dan entah kau merasakannya atau tidak. aku tahu sangat berat untukmu menghadapi aku tapi kau selalu sabar menghadapiku. Itu saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Aku tidak marah, untuk apa? aku merasa tidak punya hak untuk marah pada siapapun yang mendekatimu karena kau sendiri tidak menolak mereka. Aku tidak ingin mempermalukanmu Kyunie, karena berjalan denganmu saja sering kuanggap aku telah mempermalukanmu."

"Sudah malam, kau harus pulang" kataku. Aku tidak ingin menangis di depanmu. Aku ingin berteriak bahwa semua yang kau katakan itu konyol. Bagaimana mungkin aku malu berjalan denganmu Lee Sungmin? Aku tentu tahu kau mencintaiku, aku mendengarnya, aku merasakannya, aku mencintaimu. aku bukannya tidak menolak mereka Min, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka karena mereka. Aku tidak ingin mereka melakukan yang lebih dari ini, terlebih lagi aku memang tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu. lidahku kelu.

"Kyunie, apa kau mencintaiku? Apa kau menerima perasaanku karena kau juga merasakannya?"

"Kau terlalu lelah hari ini"

Bodoh, tentu saja aku mencintaimu. aku bertahan selama ini karena aku mencintaimu. aku memilihmu karena aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin.

"Katakan saja jika memang tidak. aku memang lelah Kyunie. Aku lelah dengan perasaanku"

Akhirnya kata-kata yang paling aku takutkan keluar dari bibirmu. Sangat sakit sekali Ming mendengarnya. Kau tidak percaya padaku Ming? Kau tidak bisa merasakannya kalau aku juga mencintaimu? benarkah aku sejahat itu hingga membuatmu selelah itu menungguku?

"Aku lelah Kyunie, bisakah kita berhenti saja? Maksudku, aku yang ingin berhenti karena selama ini aku merasa hanya aku yang berlari sendirian. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu menyukaiku. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan cinta padamu tapi sepertinya kau tidak mendengar atau kau yang tidak ingin mendengarnya. Aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang kau jadikan status untuk menjadi batasan antara kau dan fans mu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku takut nantinya aku tidak bisa melepasmu"

"Sudah bicaranya Lee Sungmin? kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang"

Cukup Lee Sungmin, Cukup. Aku menggenggam erat tangannya yang mungil dan semoga ini akan membuang semua pemikiran anehnya. Aku sangat mencintaimu Lee Sungmin. berhentilah menghukumku seperti ini

"Kyunie.." kumohon Ming, berhentilah bicara. Kumohon.

"Sudah Ming, jangan bicara lagi."

"Aku benar-benar serius, aku ingin berhenti"

Kalau kau berhenti mencintaiku, bagaimana aku bisa hidup Lee Sungmin? jelaskan padaku.

**.**

**.**

**Continued to the second part**

.

.

Well, ini adalah repost entah dari jaman kapan, sepertinya sekitar oktober 2012. Lebih dari setahun yang lalu ya? kkk

Ada yang udah pernah baca?

Ini saya post di blog, karna sekarang udah bisa buka ffn dengan bebas ada beberapa yang saya benahi salah satunya ini. selamat membaca.

Kim Kyuna,

sign


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Kyuna Present,**

**.**

**.**

**Second Part of LOVING YOU**

**FF/Kyumin/Yaoi/partof one shoot**

**.**

**.**

Cast:

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

.

Happy reading~

_._

_._

_._

_It's been a while. Seems like you're doing better since I've seen you last._

_You got prettier too, though you always looked beautiful in my eyes_

_But you seem a little different today; you seem unusually cold_

_The gaze you put on me is full of pity, in front of you, I look small_

_I act like it's fine, I try to change the subject._

_I have a lot I want to ask, but you cut me off._

_Your hair flows in the wind, and it hits me on my cheeks and leave._

_You turn around and leave just like that, would I look silly if I try to hold you back?_

_I cant think of anything to say, Trembling, you take two steps back._

_Your words that you are afraid of me, You are the one that makes me crazy_

_Aku, kau, kita. Apakah satu kata yang terakhir akan tetap bisa bertahan sampai selamanya? Kita. Bukan hanya sekedar kau dan aku tapi kita. Aku adalah dirimu Lee Sungmin karena demi Tuhan semua yang kulakukan selalu berujung padamu dan hanya untukmu. lalu mengapa kau berbalik? Hanya menyisakan sesak yang tak kunjung sembuh. Mengapa kau tidak pernah menatapku lagi? mengapa kau berjalan berlainan arah denganku? Mengapa kau duduk berjauhan dariku? Mengapa kau meninggalkan aku sendirian? Apa itu yang kau maksud dengan berhenti? apa itu berarti kau berpura-pura menganggapku tidak ada? Benarkah? Kalau begitu selamat Lee Sungmin, kau berhasil menghancurkanku dan membuatku seperti benar-benar tidak ada._

_Kau berubah. Kau bukan lagi Sungmin-ku yang dulu. Kau sekarang memiliki banyak teman. Kau sekarang memiliki banyak orang yang mengelilingimu. Aku bahagia kalau begitu, setidaknya kata berhenti memang cocok sekali untukmu. semua orang kini memandang kasihan kepadamu yang dicampakkan aku. seharusnya ketololan mereka tidak perlu sampai seperti itu bukan? Kau yang mencampakkan aku. kau yang memilih untuk berhenti. setidaknya kini kau bahagia. Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum dengan yang lain, meskipun setiap jengkalnya hatiku berteriak senyummu hanya untukku. Kau belum pernah tersenyum seperti itu padaku apa aku terlalu menyakiti hatimu sampai kau tidak bisa tersenyum? _

_Bagian yang paling menyakitkan ternyata adalah kau tidak pernah menatapku lagi. kau membuat dinding yang sama sekali tidak bisa kupanjat. Sangat tinggi dan kuat. Aku hampir menyerah Lee Sungmin. selain aku kehilangan nafasku ternyata hatiku sudah berdarah-darah lebih dari yang kukira. _

_Apa tidak bisa sekali saja memberiku kesempatan? Aku ingin bicara padamu, mengatakan bahwa sudah cukup semuanya, jangan mencoba membunuhku lagi. namun kau selalu menghindar, membuang wajahmu, berbalik, menatapku dengan dingin, inikah sungmin-ku? Yang dulu menatapku berbinar-binar, selalu bersamaku, menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi, bersikap ceroboh, dan sangat mencintaiku. _

_Kata yang terakhir sangat menyakitkan sekali sekarang jika diingat. Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi sekarang. _

_Kau dengar? Aku merindukanmu. Sekali saja berikan aku kesempatan menunjukkan padamu siapa yang sesungguhnya paling bodoh dan memalukan di sini. Aku._

_Aku, kau, kita. Lalu apa jika aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu dan kehilangan cinta kita? Lalu apa jika kau pergi meninggalkan aku dan cinta kita? Lalu apa jika aku mati tanpa kau di sampingku dan mengubur cinta kita? Lalu apa jika.._

_Lalu apa jika sekarang hanya ada aku, tanpa kau dan tanpa cinta kita? Lalu apa? _

_Aku merindukanmu Ming, sangat. Sampai ingin mati. aku merindukanmu. memanggil namamu namun yang berbalas hanya gema suaraku. Kau tahu, ini membunuhku. _

_._

_._

**Loving You..**

**.**

**.**

Aku bahagia sekarang. Tentu saja. Aku seharusnya bahagia sekarang karena Kyuhyun pasti sangat bahagia melihat aku sekarang sudah tidak mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, aku sudah tidak mempermalukannya di depan semua orang dengan memilihku. Aku bahagia. Tidak. sangat bahagia. Meskipun yang ada hanya perih saat aku tidak bisa melihatnya sebanyak yang aku mau. Aku tidak menangis. Tidak. setidaknya aku tidak ingin menangis, air mata ini yang memilih untuk keluar. Bukan aku yang menginginkannya.

Hari-hariku, seperti biasa tidak begitu menyenangkan hanya saja anti ku sudah turun drastis. Sekarang semua orang mulai ramah kepadaku dan mengajakku untuk bergabung di berbagai klub. Sangat menyenangkan, setidaknya aku bisa melupakan Kyunie.. maksudku Kyuhyun, ah aku masih belum bisa merubah kebiasaanku, jangan sampai Kyuhyun mendengar aku masih memanggilnya begitu, aku tak ingin dia lagi-lagi harus menanggung malu. Biar aku saja yang berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

Kukira masuk di klub bisa membuatku melupakan Kyuhyun, ternyata tidak. semua lagu yang kubuat si klub musik selalu bersumber pada Kyuhyun, semua nyanyian yang kunyanyikan hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Semuanya masih sama hanya saja sekarang rasa perih itu semakin dalam karena aku tidak bisa, tidak boleh bertemu dengannya, aku tidak boleh menatapnya, aku tidak boleh berdekatan dengannya, aku tidak boleh..

Tidak, aku tidak boleh lebih jauh lagi menyiksa Kyuhyun dengan perasaanku. Sudah cukup dia berkorban banyak untukku selama ini.

Aku sudah menghapus mimpiku, mimpiku dimana Kyuhyun datang lalu menggenggam erat jemariku, tersenyum padaku, mengecup keningku dan kami berjalan seiring. Mimpi yang kuno, sempit, sedikit, konyol, kekanakan. Mekipun konyol, sempit, kuno, naif, atau apapun tetap saja itu mimpi terindah karena tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi kenyataan. Seharusnya mimpi yang mudah bisa dapat direalisasikan bukan? Tapi mengapa permintaanku yang mudah ini begitu melanggar kenyataan hingga harus dikubur dalam-dalam.

Kulihat Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, dia selalu baik. Kadang jika beruntung aku bisa melihatnya sedang berjalan dengan teman satu klubnya, berbicara hal ringan, tersenyum, betapa beruntungnya teman itu, setidaknya Kyuhyun bisa berjalan di sebelahmu dan kau ada di pikirannnya saat kau bicara dengannya. Mungkin ada baiknya aku tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku agar aku bisa berdiri di sebelahnya tanpa merasa aku mempermalukannya.

Kyuhyun tampak sehat, dia tersenyum lebih cerah sekarang. Pasti karena bebannya sudah hilang, syukurlah. Aku berharap dia akan tetap menjadi yang terbaik di sekolah ini. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang hebat dan hanya akan ada satu orang yang mendampinginya nanti yang juga tidak kalah hebatnya dengan Kyuhyun. Itu bukan aku tentunya, aku sudah tau diri. Tapi demi Tuhan aku ingin orang itu mencintai Kyuhyun dengan sepenuh jiwanya, karena jika itu aku, aku tidak akan pernah sekalipun meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tidak akan pernah. Aku bisa mati tanpanya.

Mungkin bagian yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat malam hari. saat aku biasa menelponnya, mendengarkan suaranya sebelum tidur, berdoa untuknya lalu bermimpi berlarian bersama di pantai. Aku tertawa sekarang, konyol sekali bukan? Namun itulah bagian yang terindah dari cinta sendiri karena hanya mimpi yang bisa membuatnya seperti nyata. hanya mimpi tanpa kenyataan.

Aku lebih sering menangis tengah malam saat aku benar-benar merindukannya, aku ingin menyapanya, menanyakan apakah dia sudah makan? Apa harinya lancar? Namun segala batasan antara aku dan Kyuhyun selalu membenturku. Aku tidak berhak atas semua ini karena kini sudah tidak ada lagi kita diantara aku dan kyuhyun. Hanya ada aku tanpa Kyuhyun dan tanpa kita. Itu menyakitkan dan membahagiakanku di saat yang bersamaan. Menyakitkan karena aku sadar aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Kyuhyun, membahagiakan karena akhirnya aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun bahagia, kebahagiaanya adalah kebahagiaanku meskipun itu membunuhku.

Masih bolehkah aku berkata kalau aku mencintainya? rasanya sesak sekali di hatiku karena aku terus menahannya. Bolehkah Kyunie? Apa bisa aku tetap mengucapkannya agar aku bisa melanjutkan hari-hari tanpamu? aku mencintaimu Kyu.

.

.

**Loving You..**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini semua orang sedang sibuk memikirkan tentang festival sekolah yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. setiap kelas tentu harus menghias kelasnya dan menyulapnya menjadi tempat berkunjung, seperti kafe, tempat membaca buku, apapun.

Aku sangat menyukai saat-saat ini, namun kebanyakan orang tidak mau menjadikanku salah satu panitia untuk acara menghias kelas. Selalu saja aku sendirian saat orang-orang merayakan festival. Kadang aku memilih memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sangat sibuk di hari seperti itu, dia tidak lelah mengurus acara kelas maupun lomba-lomba klub antar sekolah karena selalu dia yang ditunjuk sebagai ketua. Pasti menyenangkan menjadi Kyuhyun, selalu di puji banyak orang dan tidak sedikit yang memujanya. Sayangnya dia tidak pernah ingin tahu tentang apapun yang rela dilakukan orang yang begitu mencintainya, hanya menganggap itu angin lalu.

Aku tidak ingin membenci Kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa melakukannya, namun kadang ada saatnya hatiku berteriak tidak sanggup dan ingin berhenti dari semua ini. ada kalanya aku merasa aku berhak sedikit atas segala cintaku padanya yang menggebu-gebu. Namun mengapa sedikit saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihatku.

Aku bukannya menghindar dari dia, aku bukan tidak ingin menatapnya, hanya saja aku tak ingin cinta dan lukaku berlomba untuk lebih dulu menguasai hatiku karena keduanya sama saja akan menghancurkanku pada akhirnya.

.

.

**Loving You..**

.

.

"Apa tema untuk kelas kita ya?" tanya Wookie sambil berdiri di depan kelas berdampingan dengan orang-orang yang sudah ditunjuk sebagai ketua termasuk Kyuhyun yang berdiri paling pinggir sambil menggerakkan jarinya dengan lincah di atas komputer tabletnya.

_Aku tidak perduli dengan mereka. Terserah mereka akan melakukan apapun karena biasanya karena aku ketua Seongsangnim langsung menunjuk kelasku sebagai pemenangnya. Sudahlah, aku sudah muak. _

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Sudah pasti tidak akan ada yang memilihku menjadi staff.

"Kyuhyun-ah, menurutmu bagaimana kalau tahun ini kelas kita yang membuat kafe romantic"

Kyuhyun berfikir sebentar "Terserah saja" jawabnya. Aku mendengar suaranya. Meskipun tidak begitu besar namun aku rindu suara bass itu yang jarang sekali memanggil namaku.

Matanya tetap pada tablet yang digenggamnya. Jawaban terserah dapat diartikan setuju oleh yang lain maka Wookie dan yang lainnya mulai membagi-bagikan tugas.

Seperti biasa namaku tidak dipanggil.

"Ah, sepertinya kita harus menunjuk seseorang sebagai pembantu. Bagaimana?" tanya seorang temanku yang menjadi staff. Mereka melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang kelihatannya stuju-setuju saja.

Seseorang berjalan ke arahku lalu merangkulku "Lee Sungmin kan sudah berpengalaman menjadi pelayan, mengapa tidak kita coba saja? Kau mau kan menunjukkan bakat pelayanmu?"

Perlahan aku tersenyum. Mereka benar, selama ini aku hanya mempermalukan Kyuhyun saja.

_Jangan lakukan itu Ming, kumohon jangan sakiti dirimu lebih dari ini. jangan mengangguk Lee Sungmin. mereka akan menertawakanmu. Kumohon._

"Baiklah" kataku dengan riang "Aku akan mencobanya"

Seisi kelas menertawaiku. Aku senang sekali setidaknya kali ini aku terpilih sebagai salah satu staff untuk mereka. Aku bahagia. Kyuhyun melihat ke arahku, aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan. Dia pasti marah sekali melihatku akan ada di sekelilingnya. Aku memang bodoh dan tidak pernah memberikan yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun, maafkan aku Kyu.

_Mau sampai kapan kau menyakitiku Lee Sungmin? kau berencana membuatku mati dengan semua ulahmu ini? kau membuatku menderita, kau puas melihatku tetap diam tidak membelamu seperti biasa dan membuat semua orang berfikir lagi-lagi aku yang mencampakkanmu._

_Aku ingin menangis melihatmu tertawa seperti itu. kau sakit kan? Mengapa tetap seperti orang bodoh dan bertindak semaumu. Mengapa tidak pernah mengobati lukamu dan justru menambahnya lagi. aku sakit melihatmu dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Maafkan aku Ming._

.

.

**Loving You..**

**.**

**.**

_Memandangnya berjalan membawa semua hal yang berat-berat. Melihatnya tetap tersenyum sekalipun jemarinya memerah karena menahan sakit. Tersenyum sekalipun peluh itu menandakan dia sangat letih. Bagaimana aku tidak bisa mencintaimu Lee sungmin, katakan bagaimana caranya kau menghilang dari pikiranku kalau semua yang kau lakukan sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupku._

_Aku tidak bisa fokus dengan semua acara ini. dari hal perlombaan klub antar sekolah,festival sekolah, sampai acara kelasku sendiri. Otakku selalu penuh dengan Lee sungmin. aku mengahabisakan waktu banyak untuk menjaganya, aku tidak ingin orang-orang itu melukai sungmin-ku yang rapuh. Semua itu sudah cukup membuat hariku kacau. _

"Ya! Lee sungmin, cepat naik dan pasang ini"_ suruh seseorang kepada Sungmin. aku sedikit mendelik melihatnya mulai naik ke atas tangga dan memasangakan sebuah hiasan di dinding. Dia tampak sangat letih. Aku terus memperhatikannya. sampai kulihat tangga itu mulai bergoyang dan tubuhnya tidak lagi seimbang._

_Hampir saja aku membanting tabletku dan segera menangkapnya yang jatuh. wajahnya sangat dekat denganku. Matanya yang letih sedikit terpejam seperti banyak rasa sakit yang sudah ditahannya._

"Lee Sungmin.. "_ panggilku sambil menepuk pipinya yang panas. Dia demam. Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya. _

_Kumohon bangunlah Lee Sungmin. kumohon. Semua orang mulai berkumpul mendekat dan perlahan manik itu kembali terbuka, dia menatapku. Matanya. Dia menangis, aku melihat setitik air mata yang turun dari wajahnya._

_SRET_

"Josonghamnida Kyuhyun-ssi"

_Ming.._

_Panggian bodoh apa itu? mengapa seperti ini? kau sakit Ming. Mengapa kau berdiri lalu pergi begitu saja? Apa aku sudah tidak pantas memandangmu lagi? mengapa aku merasa seperti monster yang sangat jahat padamu? _

_Aku sakit mendengarnya, namun aku tahu itu tidak akan sebanding dengan semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku. iya kan? _

_Semua orang menatapku yang masih terdiam. mungkin mereka mulai berfikir konyol. Aku tidak perduli. Sungmin memilih pergi dariku. Aku tahu itu dan itu menyakitkanku._

_._

_._

**Loving You..**

.

.

Aku kurang sehat hari ini namun aku sudah terlanjur untuk membantu teman-temanku. Mereka pasti sangat kecewa jika aku tidak hadir. Kepalaku agak sedikit berat dan semua itu bertambah berat saat semua barang yang kubawa cukup berat.

Kyuhyun ada diantara mereka, biasanya dia akan pergi karena sibuk sekali tapi hari ini dia datang ke kelas dan memeriksa semuanya, meskipun tidak tampak memeriksa dan hanya lagi-lagi berkutat dengan tabletnya namun semua orang menganggapnya sedang mengawasi pekerjaan. Jadi semula yang sejak tadi hanya bercanda dan memintaku mengerjakan semuanya jadi bertugas seuai dengan tugasnya. Aku sedikit lega.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin, cepat naik dan pasang ini" seorang diantara mereka yang sejak tadi mengerjaiku menyuruhku naik ke atas tangga dan memasangkan penghias ruangan.

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu mulai menaiki tangga. Kepalaku mendadak berat sekali. mungkin aku terlalu lama berdiri dalam kondisi yang tidak fit. Aku lelah sangat lelah. Mendadak pandanganku mulai kabur.

"Lee Sungmin.."

Suara itu, benarkah Kyuhyun memanggilku? Benarkah itu suaranya? Sangat merdu sekali di telingaku seakan tubuhku yang lemas kembali terisi tenaga. Kyunie, aku merindukan suaramu. Dengar aku? Kyunie..

Perlahan kubuka mataku seiring dengan air mataku yang menetes. Dia menatapku, tatapannya sangat menyakitkan sekali. apa yang terjadi? Aku pasti sudah mengganggunya. Kontan aku bangun dan membungkukkan tubuhku.

"Josonghamnida Kyuhyun-ssi"

Lee Sungmin bodoh. bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tahu kalau aku masih mengharapkannnya, merindunya. Aku bodoh sekali! dengan sekejap aku keluar dari ruangan. Aku namja yang paling pengecut juga aneh.

Aku segera menjauh, menarik nafas panjang dan sekali lagi menghapus air mataku yang begitu merindukan Kyuhyun. Aku merindukannya.

"Lee Sungmin, bagikan brosur kafe kita" kata seorang teman kelasku yang kebetulan kutemui saat aku sedang berjalan menjauhi kelas. Kuambil dengan sedikit ragu lalu mereka pergi sambil tertawa.

_Bodoh, mengapa kau terus menerus menyanggupi menjadi budak mereka Lee Sungmin? kau ini keterlaluan sekali._

Aku memandang sekeliling, sangat ramai sekali hari ini. kepalaku masih berdenyut nyeri. Entah mengapa hari ini aku sangat letih., letih segalanya hingga aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan. aku hanya tersenyum lalu mulai membagikan kepada semua orang yang mulai berdatangan. Aku letih sekali, langkahku semakin berat, namun ini demi kelasku. Demi Kyuhyun, aku harus sekali saja membanggakan dan benar di matanya.

_Cukup, semuanya cukup sampai di sini. Lee Sungmin, diam di sana. Jangan bergerak._

SRET!

Semua brosur yang kupegang berserakan di bawah. Tubuhku lemas. tangan ini, begitu erat menggenggam tanganku dan meraih wajahku. Aroma farfum ini, kesayanganku dan bibir ini, satu hal yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Kyuhyun. Setelah ribuan kali berfikir akhirnya aku yakin dia yang menarik tanganku lalu digenggamnya serta menarik wajahku.

Lembut. Sangat lembut, dengan kuat dia menghisap bibirku. Semua orang berkumpul diantara kami, memperhatikan dengan kaget, aku tahu itu meskipun mataku sekarang terpejam. Tubuhku lemas, Kyunie terus melumat bibirku tanpa jeda. Perlahan tanpa sadar kuangkat lenganku, kuremas kemejanya dengan kuat, sedikit berjinjit aku menyesuaikan tinggi badanku dengannya. Aku mulai membalas ciuman pertamaku.

"Ya! apa-apaan kau Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak beberapa orang kepada kami.

.

.

**Loving You**

**Normal pov**

.

.

Kyuhyun terus memagut bibir Sungmin di depan semua orang yang sedang memperhatikannya. seperti dunia ini hanya milik berdua. Seperti hanya ada Lee Sungmin di hidupnya. Seperti selama ini selalu begitu.

Sungmin membalas ciuman itu dengan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki karena seluruhnya sudah habis saat Kyuhyun datang dan membawanya melayang ke dalam ciuman panjang. Kyuhyun menyudahi ciumannya beberapa saat setelah sekian lama menyesapi lembutnya bibir merah Sungmin. menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. Wajah Sungmin tampak memerah dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu Ming, maaf aku terlambat. Namun aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya, Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin. maafkan aku menyakitimu, maafkan aku membiarkanmu berlari sendirian. Aku hanya tidak ingin membiarkanmu terluka. Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin, mianhae, aku mencintaimu"

Dari wajah yang saling menempel Sungmin bisa merasakan air mata Kyuhyun mengalir juga di pipinya. Sungmin tersenyum lemah "Kyunie, kau kah itu? apa ini kau sungguhan? Kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin, bahkan sebelum kau datang dan mengucapkannya padaku"

.

.

**Normal pov end**

**.**

**Loving You..**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ku genggam erat jemarinya menyusuri jalan-jalan di kala matahari terbenam. Dia terus menatapku dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Hei, apa aku sangat sejahat itu?_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kyunie kepadaku. Tentu saja aku masih belum percaya yang menggenggam erat jemariku adalah Kyunie. Dia menciumku di depan semua orang bahkan di depan semua guru. Sangat spektakuler sekali

"Tentu saja aku memikirkanmu. Aku kira kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku"

Kyunie menghentikan jalannya lalu berdiri di hadapanku.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka karena berkencan denganku, aku tidak mungkin membelamu di depan mereka Ming, mereka bisa saja melukaimu lebih dalam lagi. yang terakhir juga karena aku takut tidak bisa menahan diriku saat bersamamu karena aku terlalu mencintaimu"

Percayakah kau kalau dunia bisa seringan ini? aku percaya, buktinya sekarang aku merasa terbang ke udara

"Kau banyak terluka karena aku bahkan kau mencampakkan aku. aku sangat bajingan bukan?"

Aku menggeleng pelan "Aku yang selalu merepotkanmu Kyunie"

Kyunie membawaku ke pelukannya, mengelus punggungku "Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi Ming, berjanjilah. Aku yang membutuhkanmu karena aku mencintaimu chagiya"

Eh? Chagiya? Benarkah? Mimpiku..

Cup

"Apa aku bisa kembali menjadi kekasihmu Lee Sungmin? selamanya"

Cup

"Apa kau masih memberiku kesempatan untuk membahagiakanmu setelah aku melukaimu?"

Cup

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Sebelum Kyunie mengecup bibirku lagi kuberanikan diri untuk menarik kemejanya lalu mendaratkan bibirku. Aku bisa merasakannya dia tersenyum padaku.

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin"

"Katakan padaku setiap hari mulai sekarang"

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin"

"Saranghaeyeo Kyunie"

"Saranghae Ming"

"saranghae Ming"

"saranghae Ming"

Chu~

Kau tahu? satu hal yang selalu aku percaya. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun dan aku percaya padanya. Meski akhir-akhir ini sangat berat namun harus kuakui berakhir dengan manis. Kyuhyun yang sangat sempurna di mataku, Kyuhyun yang segalanya bagiku, Kyuhyun yang menjadi alasanku eprgi ek sekolah dan bertahan karena aku tahu ada bagian terindah yang menungguku dna aku rasa saat ini mereka sudah mulai datang dan memelukku seperti halnya Kyunie yang terus memeluk dan mengatakan dia mencintaiku.

_Aku selalu memimpikan hal ini, menggenggam erat tangannya, berjalan menyusuri sore hari, mengajaknya bicara tentang cinta dan berkata aku mencintainya. aku tidak perduli lagi soal mereka yang menghina Sungmin-ku karena mulai sekarang aku akan membelanya dan tidak akan membiarkan dia terluka. Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin. dan terima kasih untuk selalu menungguku. _

_._

_._

**-END of story-**

**.**

**.**

Saya lupa persisnya ff ini selesai tanggal berapa.

Karna ini repost, jadi saya ga edit semua typo dan kesalahan yang ada.

Semoga yang belum baca menyukai tulisan ini.

Terima kasih,

Kim kyuna


End file.
